


Transformers Kinktober 2016

by winter_willow



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_willow/pseuds/winter_willow
Summary: A friend of mine picked the characters for some of the days, and I wrote a drabble for them. I didn't do each day though.





	1. Kinktober day 1 spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me since these are a few years old.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drabble takes place after Drift’s exhile. Ultra Magnus is trying his best to help keep Rodimus distracted. The two are in Ultra Magnus’s berth preforming some foreplay.

Rodimus tried not to squirm around on Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus’s firm servos traced over his spoiler. “Nng ah ha ha Mags, stop. That tickles,” the young prime whined through his moans and laughter. The duly appointed ignored the young prime. His servos traced over the young prime’s smaller frame.

Rodimus let out a moan as the servos traced over him. ‘Primus he’s sensitive,’ Magnus thought to himself, as he ran his servos lower. Rodimus jerked. The duly appointed had began rubbing his aft. “Mph..ah Mags, this is aah taking too long,” the prime whined again.

Ultra Magnus gave the young prime’s aft a slap. “Ah hit me again,” Rodimus plead as a moan slipped out. Ultra Magnus smirked. He ran his servos over the young prime’s aft again before giving it a few more slaps. Rodimus dug into the duly appointed’s chasis. “I’m mmph ready,” the young prime panted


	2. Kinktober day 2 talk dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captain and his third in command sneak off for an intimate interface.

There was no denial of lust resting in the optics of the captain and his third in command. The TIC murmured in a sexy tone, “what do you feel like doing to me, captain.” The captain brushed his lips against his TIC's lips answering softly, “depends on how naughty you’ve been.” The two kissed. The TIC nipped and licked his captain’s lips seeking permission for entrance. The captain granted permission. His glossa caressed the TIC's glossa as it entered.

The captain and his TIC remained in a passionate kiss as their glossas had a playful battle. Fluids ran down their lips when they broke free from each other. Their fans had kicked on cooling the two from their interaction.

“I want you to ride me,” the TIC seductively teased as he ran his dark servos over the captain’s golden spoiler. The captain let out a small moan. His servos traced over his TIC's arms. “Follow me,” the captain ordered freeing himself from his TIC’s hold.

The captain led the TIC to a secluded room. The TIC made sure the door was locked while the captain grabbed a chair. “Sit,” the captain ordered. The TIC wasted no time following orders. His optics admired the glow of his captain’s red biolights as he walked past him.

Taking a seat, the TIC kept his tone seductive as he purred, “come sit on my lap.” His servos danced over his legs. The captain gave him a look of refusal. The TIC released his white and black spike. The glow of the red biolights bounced off of his lap. “Would you like to take me for a ride,” the TIC seductively asked.

The captain smirked. “Much better,” he purred as he walked over to the sitting TIC. He straddled himself onto the TIC’s lap. The captain rested his golden servos around the seconds neck, before he opened his plating exposing his valve to the TIC’s spike. Transfluids dripped down onto the spike. “You’re making me hard,” the TIC complemented.

The captain shuddered slightly as his valve took in the TIC’s spike. The TIC rested his dark servos onto the captain’s crimson hips. The captain began riding his TIC. He rocked his hips back and forth, up and down. The TIC purred, “captain, ride me harder.” The TIC helped speed up his captain’s movements.

The captain moaned. He ran a golden servo up the TIC’s neck. He worked his way up to the TIC's white final. The TIC let out a small moan as the captain gradually rubbed his white final. “How about we speed this up,” the captain suggested.

Following orders, the TIC thrust himself into the captain. The captain’s moans became louder. “Aah Faahhster,” the captain moaned. The TIC purred, “I love it when you ride me like this.” He continued his fast thrusting. He gave a few hard thrusts to change it up a little.

The captain felt his overload draw near. “Ahha…Drift..cumming,” the captain managed to get out through his moans. His golden servos dug themselves into the TIC's back. The TIC was on the verge of cumming as well. “Lets cum together,” the TIC suggested giving one final hard thrust. The captain called out the TIC's name as his overload hit. In return, the TIC had called his captain’s name as he overloaded.

The captain felt his TIC’s transfluids fill up inside of him. His valve drank every last bit of the spike’s transfluids. His abdomen took on a small bulge. The captain rested his helm against the TIC's helm. “You look so gorgeous right now,” the TIC said as he pressed a kiss against the captain’s lips. The captain and his TIC stayed locked in an intimate kiss as their fans cooled their systems.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skids and Swerve have a quick interface session in the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before MTMTE Issue 50.

The music blared. Everyone, with the exception of a few bots, on the Lost Light was on the dance floor or sitting around tables chatting while having a drink or two. The lights were low lit, and strobe lights flashed in Swerve’s Bar. 

The bartender had finished making his rounds. He found Skids drying a clean glass. Having had a few, the bartender was slightly drunk. His drunken smile had caught the attention of the outlier. “I think you should cut down on the high grade,” the outlier suggested. Swerve hiccuped and giggled, “I might have one more, later.” The bartender came close to the outlier. 

Skids could smell the alcohol coming off of Swerve. The minicon had a few spots of energon on his finish. The outlier knelt down to clean off the energon. Mistaking the quick clean up for the attempt to be intimate, Swerve kissed the outlier. “Skids, if you wanted to get fresh why didn’t you say something,” the minicon hiccuped. 

Skids face plate blushed as he attempted to avoid contact. The idea of a quick frag didn’t sound too bad. But, they were among everyone on the Lost Light. To be seen or caught would be embarrassing. Swerve began tracing a servo over the outlier’s thigh. “Swerve, please stop,” the outlier requested. 

“Oh come on Skids. We haven’t had any fun in a while,” the bartender complained. Sighing the outlier looked down at the minicon. “If we make it quick, you have to wash the dishes for a week,” Skids bargained. Swerve giggled, “deal.” Skids then added, “you can’t make much noise, too.” “Aaww. Fine,” the bartender groaned. “We should move to a spot that is a bit less noticeable,” Skids suggested.

The bartender followed the outlier to secluded spot in the bar. The strobe lights didn’t hit the chosen spot. Like everywhere else, the lighting was dim. Swerve pressed the minicon against the wall. He knelt down to give the minicon a kiss. Swerve moaned in the kiss. Breaking free, the outlier lifted the bartender up to his own level. 

Taking his lead, Swerve readily spread his legs and opened his valve paneling. Skids aligned his crotch plating along the bartender’s valve. The outlier rested one servo onto the bartender’s waist. With his opposite servo, he pinned the minicon’s servos to the wall. The two kissed again. Their kiss becoming more intimate. Skids began grinding himself against the minicon. Swerve let out a moan. His valve began dripping with lubricants.

Taking his lead, Swerve readily spread his legs and opened his valve paneling. Skids aligned his crotch plating along the bartender’s valve. The outlier rested one servo onto the bartender’s waist. With his opposite servo, he pinned the minicon’s servos to the wall. The two kissed again. Their kiss becoming more intimate. Skids began grinding himself against the minicon. Swerve let out a moan. His valve began dripping with lubricants.

Enjoying the feeling, Skids released his spike. Swerve gasped as he felt the spike enter him. The outlier began thrusting his hips against the minicons. The bartender struggled to keep quiet. Knowing it was a matter of time before the minicon’s moans became loud, Skids pressed a harder kiss to the minicon’s lips. Skids sped up his thrusting. Swerve’s moans grew louder. The bartender jerked as he felt an overload start to come on. The outlier overloaded into his partner first. The bartender pressed into the outlier as his own overload hit. Panting, Skids broke their kiss. Swerve hiccuped as he giggled, “looks like I win.” “You had some help,” Skids remarked. Swerve sighed as he walked off, “I’ll go get a head start.”


	4. Kinktober day 4 drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunken Riptide gives Trailbreaker an anotomy lesson.

Tonight was a silent night at Swerve’s bar. Various conversations were being held here and there. Some bots had chose to drink alone. That was the case for both Riptide and Trailbreaker. Both parties hadn’t said much. Silence often made the bartender nervous. He offered a stronger alcohol to all of the bots. He hoped it would get them to be a bit more talkative. Or at least make the bar a bit noisier. His plan work, except he hadn’t planned on watching two of them stumble out the door and into each other. ‘Oh well,’ Swerve thought to himself as he watched the two hit it off.

Riptide stared at Trailbreaker. He wanted to tell the bot off, but couldn’t resist the bots smile. “Hey, watch where you’re…oh,” the drunken mech blurted out. His face plate began to glow a dark shade of red. He hadn’t realized how handsome the mech was until now. 

Trailbreaker had eyed up the culprit who bumped into him. Riptide had been one of his partners in mischief. “Would you like to join me in some fun,” Riptide hiccuped. Trailbreaker frowned. “No thanks. I’ve seen enough of that to last me a lifetime,” the outlier replied. Riptide was determined to get Trailbreaker into joining him. “So, you’ve had two,” the hydrobot remarked. Trailbreaker cocked an optic ridge. “Two what,” he questioned. Riptide leaned in close to him. The hydrobot whispered in his audials, “spikes.”

Trailbreaker looked at the hydrobot in disbelief. He had only heard rumors of bots having two spikes. Riptide had gotten up and started to wobble away. “Wait a minute. Come back here and show me,” Trailbreaker called out. Riptide stopped. He stumbled as he tried to turn around. Riptide fell over. He looked up at the outlier in confusion. ‘Thought he wasn’t interested,’ he thought to himself.

Trailbreaker walked over and sat down beside the hydrobot. “Show them to me,” Trailbreaker demanded. Riptide was still confused. Hadn’t a bot like Trailbreaker seen something like two spikes on a bot before. Nervously Riptide blurted, “r-r-right here? N-n-now?!” Trailbreaker nodded. “B-b-but others will see,” Riptide whined. “I’ll take care of that,” Trailbreaker said as he moved in closer.

Riptide nervously unsheathed his spikes. Trailbreaker gazed at them in awe. He was amazed at the unique sight before him. The top spike was blue with white details. The bottom spike’s colors were reversed. Both had yellow biolights. Trailbreaker couldn’t resist the urge to touch them. 

Slowly he ran a servo over the two spikes. “Aah,” Riptide moaned. “Please, don’t tease me,” the hydrobot mumbled. “You won’t mind if I take them for a ride,” the outlier asked. Riptide wasn’t too fond of the area they were in, but he wanted Trailbreaker badly. “Climb on,” the hydrobot managed to say as he ran his servos over his lap.

Trailbreaker opened his valve plating. He stood above Riptide allowing the hydrobot to get a view of his valve. The hydrobot ran his servos over the outlier’s legs. Reaching the backs of Trailbreaker’s knee joints, the hydrobot gave a firm tug forward. The outlier bent his legs forward. He started to sit down on the hydrobots lap. Pausing he looked to Riptide for guidance. “How do I,” he glanced down at the two spikes.

Riptide tilted his head slightly in confusion. It took him a moment before he realized Trailbreaker ment his spikes. Having the dawn of realization hit him, he chuckled, “I’ll guide you.” He placed his servos on the outlier’s hips. He pulled the outlier down till he was close to touching the first spike. Riptide removed a servo from Trailbreaker’s hips. He cupped his first spike, and guided it into the curious valve. Trailbreaker let out a moan. The first spike had rubbed against his sensory nodes while the second spike brushed against his aft.

The outlier was moved up and down on the hydrobot’s lap. After deciding the outlier was comfortable with the first spike, Riptide slid a digit into the curious valve with his first spike. Trailbreaker began to squirm from the different sensation. “Huhmmff..what are you doing,” the outlier panted. “Relax,” the hydrobot huffed. It wasn’t long, the hydrobot added a second digit to the curious valve. Trailbreaker had tightly grabbed onto Riptide. “Are you okay,” the hydrobot asked as he continued to slowly thrust into the outlier. “Hng yeah. Just feels aah different,” the outlier managed to answer. 

Riptide slowly removed both digits. Trailbreaker let out a loud moan as he felt the hydrobot pull out his digits. He stopped his thrusting. Looking into Trailbreaker’s optics, he asked, “ready for seconds?” The outlier nodded. Riptide lifted the outlier up, so the tip of his first spike rested in the curious valve’s entrance. Riptide grabbed his second spike. He guided it to the curious valve’s entrance. He slowly entered the outlier with both spikes. 

Trailbreaker jerked and squirmed as the two spikes entered him. The feeling of the two in him made the outlier feel unusually full. Riptide began thrusting again. He started out slow and worked himself into a steady pace. The outlier had dug his servos into the hydrobot. His moans were rather loud. The hydrobot had some concern with the volume of Trailbreaker’s moans. 

“Should I slow down, or maybe we should take this elsewhere,” Riptide grunted. “Ng aah hahaa no, keep going,” Trailbreaker moaned. Riptide sighed. He tried kissing the outlier to quiet him down. He wasn’t prepared for the outlier to slide his denta into his mouth. Trailbreaker had deepened the kiss. He knocked the hydrobot onto his back. The hydrobot groaned in the kiss. Trailbreaker rocked his hips against the hydrobot. This had caused the hydrobot to thrust faster. 

As the two continued their love making, they didn’t notice the co-captain Rodimus walk by them. Rodimus disgustedly looked at the sight before him. He sent a ping to Megatron, “Hey Megatron, there is a mess out here that requires your assistance in being cleaned up.” “This is your ship Rodius. You can clean up the mess,” Megatron pinged back. “And, you are the other captain. Which gives you cleaning responsibilities, too,” Rodimus pinged. Megatron was going to ping a protest, but ended up grumbling. Rodimus shrugged it off, and continued his way to Swerve’s. -end-


	5. Kinktober day 5/6 humiliation and size kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The autobot leader has been taken captive by the decepticon leader. Megatron’s work in breaking Optimus starts to pay off. Set in the tfa universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape mention

The warlord had returned to cage. He had some patients. Day in and out he would check to see if his captive was ready to bend to his will. Optimus normally greeted the warlord with insults and would inform him that he’d never get away with it. 

Yet, he had gotten away with it. The autobot leader’s team hadn’t come to his rescue. There was no sign of the autobots. None. The warlord would remind the autobot leader of this every time they met. Eventually the autobot leader lost his hope. He gradually gave into the warlord. He started allowing the warlord to interface with him. Their last session hadn’t ended well. He had refused to allow the warlord to cum on his stomach plating. This had angered the warlord. Optimus was punished for it.

Optimus felt a firm tug on his collar. He reluctantly went to the warlord on all fours. Megatron smirked as he said, “I see we have a change of spark today.” He tugged on the lead motioning for Optimus to come closer to him. Optimus was reluctant, but he followed orders.

The autobot leader stopped at the warlord’s pedes. Megatron ran a servo over his helm. “Good autobot,” he tormented. The young leader shuddered. “I think you’ve earned yourself a treat,” the warlord commented. “Follow me,” he said as he tugged on the lead. Optimus followed him.

The autobot leader was unnerved when they approached the warlord’s throne. He knew what was to come. “I want you to place your upper half on the throne,” the warlord instructed. Optimus sighed, and did as he was told. The throne was much bigger than the autobot leader. He almost had to climb up the throne. Megatron gave him some help. Trying his best to relax, he felt the warlord run a servo down his spinal strut. Optimus let out a moan. When Megatron wanted, he could be somewhat gentle. Optimus spread his legs for the warlord. “We’re going to do something different today,” the warlord said to the autobot leader. Megatron took hold of the autobot leader’s arms. He had kept a set of stasis cuffs on the side of his throne. The warlord had cuffed the autobot leader’s arms behind his back. Optimus struggled in the cuffs. “Megatron, what is the meaning of this,” the autobot leader demanded. “Address me correctly, autobot,” Megatron growled. Optimus sighed, “Master, what is the meaning of this?” The warlord lifted the autobot onto the throne. “Keep your head and chest on this throne. I want you’re aft in the air, and have your valve exposed,” the warlord demanded. Optimus followed the warlord’s orders. 

The autobot leader heard the warlord unsheath his spike. The warlord placed some lube on the tip of his spike. Due to the size difference between the autobots and the decepticons, Megatron didn’t place his entire spike into the autobot leader. Optimus cried out as he felt the warlord enter him. His valve still hadn’t gotten used to the size of the warlord’s spike. Even if it was only partially in, it still hurt. Megatron kept a steady pace as he thrusted in and out of the autobot leader. The warlord ran a servo over the autobot leader’s spinal strut. The autobot leader gave out another painful moan. His servos jerked as he felt the waves of pleasure and pain course through his body. “Mmmphhh master, please hng aaah turn me around. Mmph aaah ah I want to watch you,” Optimus cried out.

Megatron pulled out of the autobot leader. He smirked as an idea came to him. He turned the autobot leader over. He kept the autobot leader’s valve in the air. The warlord traced a servo over the autobot leader’s chassis. “I want you to loosen your matrix cover or open it,” Megatron ordered as he reinserted his spike into the autobot leader’s valve.

Optimus cried out again. The warlord’s thrusting made it hard to focus on opening his matrix cover. He didn’t want the warlord to steal the matrix, but he didn’t want to anger the warlord as well. The autobot leader finally loosened the cover. Megatron opened Optimus’s chassis. He successfully exposed the matrix. Not wanting to release his overload into the autobot leader, the warlord pulled out. He placed his spike onto Optimus’s stomach. He released his overload on both the matrix and the autobot leader’s face plating. The warlord thought he had given the autobot leader a decent insult. Feeling Megatron’s overload had caused Optimus to release his own overload. The autobot leader had cried out the warlord’s name as he overloaded. The warlord’s face plate burned from embarrassment as he heard Starscream laughing in the distance.


	6. Kinktober day 9 asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron has Soundwave block off his vents him during an interface session. Set in the tfp universe.

Soundwave couldn't lay a digit on the decepticon leader’s strange kinks. He thought at first it was about control. Now, as he straddled his master, he wondered if it had something to do with the autobot leader. 

Every time the two interfaced, Megatron had come up with something passionate, or rather unpleasant. This time around, the warlord had the TIC block off all of his vents. He went a step further by having the TIC strangle him with his tentacles. 

Megatron kept a firm grip on Soundwave's hips. He followed his TIC’s movements. Soundwave had monitored his master’s body temperature. He didn’t want his master to overheat. “Tighter Soundwave,” the warlord ordered. Soundwave followed his order. He tightened his grip around his master’s neck cables. 

Megatron groaned as he felt the tentacles tighten around him. His thrusting became harder as his vents struggled to cool him off. Soundwave quietly moaned. Megatron had enjoyed hearing the TIC’s moans. He had felt the TIC overload on him during their interfacing. He wasn't done with his TIC. And, Soundwave was fully aware of it. 

Megatron’s optics began to dim as his body temperature rose. He was starting to overheat. Soundwave quickly loosened his grip on his master. He used his tentacles to unblock Megatron’s vents. Using his own vents, the TIC tried to help his master cool down. Having cooled down, the warlord finished his session with his TIC.


	7. Kinktober day 10 edgeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus has Drift set Deadlock loose in the berth. The experience is not what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape warning.

Drift had been having trouble deciding how to handle his lover’s latest request. He wanted the ex-con to set loose Deadlock in the berth room. Drift wasn’t too sure how well he would handle awaking Deadlock. Deadlock didn’t take to autobots, and with his lover being an autobot he felt it would cause serious problems. The ex-con took in a deep breath before he stepped into the berth room.

His optics locked onto the sight before him. His lover had displayed himself on the berth. His red and gold finish glistened as the room’s lighting hit off of him. The ex-con felt himself getting hard behind his crotch panel. Drift climbed onto the berth. He wrapped his arms around his lover. Rodimus greeted him with a kiss. There had been passion in their kiss. Breaking free, Drift gazed into his lover’s optics. “Are you sure you want to go through with this,” the ex-con cautiously asked. Rodimus kissed his cheek. “Yes, he is a part of you. I wouldn’t mind meeting him. Besides, I’m ready for some rough play,” the young prime murmured. Drift sighed, “okay. But, if he becomes too violent use the safety words ‘I surrender.’ If that doesn’t work, then tap me with either your servos or pedes. Promise me.” “I promise,” the young prime gave his word. He assured his lover with a firm kiss.

Drift took a rope out from his subspace. He loosely bound his lover’s servos together. He gave Rodimus one last kiss before he started summoning the decepticon. Rodimus watched the decepticon reawaken. 

Deadlock hovered over the autobot. He glared at the scum below him. “Where am I and why am I here,” he demanded. Rodimus felt a small tinge of fear run through him. “You’re leader wanted you to frag me senseless and gather information. But, I’m not interested in sharing information,” the young prime answered turning his head away from the decepticon. 

Deadlock glared at the autobot. “We’ll see. I’ll make you talk,” he growled. Deadlock hated autobots. Why did he have to frag this scum. Integrating the scum would be much easier. The decepticon reached to his side for a gun, instead he found himself holding a blade. He reached to his opposite side, again he found a blade. Taking one of the blades, he held it to the autobot’s throat. “Where are my guns? Why have they been replaced with blades,” he growled as hostility built up in his tone. 

Rodimus had to refrain from laughing. Watching the decepticon get pissed off over guns was humorous. Deadlock glared at him. “You can remove that smug look off of your face,” the decepticon growled. “I don’t know what you are talking about,” the young prime remarked. 

Deadlock punched the young prime. Rodimus winced. He knew Drift would never do this to him. He reminded himself that this wasn’t Drift he was dealing with at the moment. Nonetheless the punch still hurt. “Fragger,” Rodimus hissed under his breath. 

The decepticon brushed his leg against the autobot’s valve panel. The young prime let out a small gasp. He tried to squirm away from the decepticon. Deadlock smirked. This was going to be fun. 

Deadlock pinned Rodimus under him. He traced over the young prime with one of the blades. The decepticon took note of the fear that rested in the autobot’s optics. “Are there others nearby,” he growled. Rodimus glared up at him. “That is none of your damn business,” he spat. 

Deadlock pressed down on the blade. Energon began seeping from the wound it inflicted on the young prime’s abdomen. Rodimus winced from the pain. Deadlock placed a servo down by the autobot’s valve panel. A small moan escaped the autobot. The decepticon liked the sound that escaped the autobot. He continued rubbing the valve paneling. 

Feeling the lubricants, the decepticon stopped. “Enjoying yourself? How about I make this more pleasurable,” Deadlock sarcastically remarked. He pressed down on the valve panel forcing it open. Rodimus cried out. The sensation didn’t feel pleasant.

Deadlock slid a digit into the wet valve. He gradually moved it in a curved motion. The young prime jerked. He didn’t want to admit the feeling felt good. Gritting his denta he hissed, “is that the best you’ve got. I’ve had better from bigger bots.” 

Deadlock glared at the young prime. He pressed the blade to the young prime’s neck cables. “Start talking, or I’ll make this painful,” he threatened. Rodimus dimmed his optics. “No,” was all he had for an answer. The decepticon placed some pressure on the blade. The young prime winced, but refused to talk. 

Deadlock grew impatient. He pressed down harder. Rodimus felt energon run down his neck. “Alright. I surrender,” he gasped. Using a ped, he tapped on the decepticon’s leg. Deadlock’s hostile glare began to lighten up. Rodimus freed his servos from the binding. He wrapped his arms around the decepticon. Lightly he tapped the decepticon’s back. “Drift… please. I surrender,” he gasped.

Deadlock’s optics offlined. He sat limp on top of the autobot. Rodimus slid a servo off of the decepticon’s back. He pushed the blade away from his neck. Drift’s optics onlined. He looked down at his mate. “Rodimus,” he cried out. The excon tossed his blade to the side. He removed his digit from his mate’s valve. 

“I’m so sorry,” Drift cried as he grabbed hold of Rodimus. He pulled the young prime close to himself. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry,” he quietly repeated. The young prime wiped away the excon’s tears. “I know,” he murmured. A smile worked its way to the young prime’s faceplate. He kissed his lover tenderly. Breaking away he grinned as he said, “now how are we to explain this to Ratchet.” Drift stared at his mate. A small smile crept to his faceplate. “We’ll figure out something,” he answered as he brushed his lips against Rodimus’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything else I should mark this drabble under, please let me know.


	8. Kinktober day 14 alt mode interface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A race between the decepticon medic and the autobot cadet leads to a marking of dominance. Set in the tfp universe.

The streets of Jasper were usually clear at night. The aston martin drove around the streets in search of something to keep him preoccupied. Ever since Shockwave had shown up on the Nemisis, Knockout was left with very little to do. This had left him bored. He had already finished the horror movie at the drive in movie theater. Now all he had was the roads of Jasper to give him company.

As he made another turn, he caught a glimpse of yellow flash by him. ‘Hmmm… I wonder where the scout is headed,’ thought the aston martin. Deciding he had nothing better to do, Knockout went in pursuit. 

Knockout caught up to the muscle car in a short amount of time. He slowed down to help prevent his cover from being blown. He watched the autobot pull over into a driveway. One of the fleshies had climbed out. ‘How cute. He’s taking his pet home,’ Knockout sarcastically thought as he changed his direction. 

Having lost interest, the aston martin continued to turn a different direction. He wasn't too sure where he wanted to go next. The teens weren't racing tonight, so that was off the list. Knockout sighed. He almost wanted something to happen on the Nemisis. Just so he could be needed.

As the aston martin rounded a turn, a set of high beams shot at him. “Hey, turn down your lights,” the aston martin called out. The oncoming vehicle ignored him. It took him a brief second before he recognized the vehicle’s grill. ‘Bumblebee, ‘ he thought to himself. The aston was forced to swerve as the muscle car charged into his lane. “What the finish,” the aston martin scolded. 

The muscle car turned itself around. He chased after the aston martin. “Oh, so you want to play,” Knockout purred. “I'll play with you, but you won't be placing any scratches on my finish,” he added. The aston martin led the muscle car out of town. 

The two stopped at the outskirts of Jasper. Both had transformed back to their bot modes. The autobot scout started beeping and clicking at the decepticon medic. “Have you seen me do anything devious tonight? You're the one to be questioned. Running around with young fleshies at this time of night,” the decepticon medic scoffed. The autobot scout beeped and clicked in his own defense. 

The decepticon medic grew tired of his reasoning. He walked away from the autobot scout. Knockout was bored. He didn't feel like listening to a lecture. Especially one from an autobot. 

The autobot scout noticed the decepticon medic’s change in behavior. He returned to his alt mode, and chased after the decepticon medic. He torn in front of the decepticon medic. Knockout almost tripped over him. “Watch yourself Bumblebee. That is an easy way to mess up your own finish,” Knockout warned. 

Bumblebee revved his engine at the decepticon medic. “You want to race me. Why,” the decepticon medic questioned. The muscle car blared the song ‘bicycle’ at the decepticon medic. Knockout glared at him and growled, “I am not a bicycle!” The angered medic transformers and revved his engine. “Alright bug. I'll race you,” Knockout grumbled. 

Bumblebee beeped and clicked. The scout sent a destination point to the medic. The medic viewed the destination. Forcing a laugh, the medic agreed to race the scout under one term. The winner got to dominate the loser. Bumblebee clicked and revved his engine. He agreed to the terms. 

The two vehicles tore off in the desert. Sand worked on the two alt modes. Knockout shuddered as he thought about his finish getting scratched up. He had to refocus his train of thought to the task at hand. He had to win. 

Bumblebee made a clicking noise. He swerved towards the aston martin. “Hey, watch the finish,” the aston martin scolded. The muscle car beeped at the aston martin. “I’ll show you,” the aston martin growled. The two continued their race. Bumblebee had won the race by a few inches. 

Knockout grumbled. He remained in his alt mode. Bumblebee transformed. He looked down at the aston martin. He clicked and beeped at the aston martin. “Yes, you won. Just make it quick and don’t mess up my finish,” Knockout grumbled. Bumblebee clicked as he lifted the aston martin off of the ground.

Bumblebee ran his digits over the aston martin’s undercarriage. Knockout moaned as he felt the digits rub against his piping. The cadet had located the aston martin’s port. “Aah,” Knockout cried out. Bumblebee made a purring sound as he unsheathed his spike. He brought the port to his spike. The aston martin trembled as he felt the cadet’s heavy thrusting. The cadet made the session quick. He allowed a part of his overload to enter the aston martin, and finish the rest on his undercarriage.

Bumblebee resheathed his spike before placing the aston martin back down. Knockout transformed, he looked himself over. He took note of the few minor scratches and dents the cadet had given him. Bumblebee clicked, and sent a new set of coordinates to the medic. The new coordinates led to a carwash. Knockout sighed, “are you trying to tell me something.” The cadet scowled as he beeped at the medic. He pointed to the overload markings that had been left on the medic. Giving in, Knockout followed the coordinates to clean himself off. He hated to admit, he admired the cadet’s kindness.


	9. Kinktober day 23 shibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift and Rodimus try out shibari, but things go terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The oc, Flux, in this chapter is Drift and Rodimus's sparkling.

Rodimus never grew tired of Drift’s kinks. The newest kink Drift had taught him had involved shibari. Drift had learned about it while he was in Japan. It was among many other things he had learned about during his stay. The swordsmech had shown the convoy how to properly place and tie the knots. He had made sure to practice with the convoy before they tried it in the berth.

Feeling confident, the two lovers decided to give it a try. Drift had agreed to let Rodimus bind him. Thinking he was doing everything correctly, the convoy tightened another knot. The swordsmech winced. “Roddy, you need to loosen this one up a bit. It feels like it’ll get under my armor,” Drift warned. Rodimus listened to his mate’s advice. He untied the knot, and reworked the rope. 

As he readied to make a new knot, the convoy gave the bindings a tug. “Better,” he asked. Drift gave him a nod. Rodimus continued his work. Every here and there he would purposely slide his digits under the swordsmech’s armour. Drift would squirm and laugh as the convoy tickled him. “Roddy, you're suppose to be making precise knots. Not tickling me,” Drift managed to protest through laughter. The convoy grinned, “yes, and you're unable to fight back. Which makes this all the more fun.” Laughter erupted from Drift as Rodimus found one of his sensitive spots. The convoy would pay for it when the swordsmech got free. For now, the swordsman was too busy laughing. 

Finishing his work, Rodimus gave the ropes one more tug. “Ready,” he eagerly asked. Drift felt slightly nervous, but he calmly answered, “ready.” The convoy gave the main rope a strong pull. He frowned when the rope didn’t pull Drift entirely up off of the berth. “Hmmmm…you seem to be a bit heavier than the last time we practiced this,” Rodimus said as he studied the rope. Drift gave the conoy a look. “I haven’t gained any weight, Rodimus,” he calmly replied. Rodimus looked around. He spotted the old stroller they had used to push Flux around when he was a newborn sparkling. “Give me a minute” Rodimus said as he walked off taking the end of the rope with him. Rodimus tied the end of the rope to the stroller. The stroller had a command ses that enabled it to push itself. Rodimus turned it on. He had forgotten the stroller was faulty. It tore off, lifting not only Drift, but Rodimus too, into mid air. 

Drift gave Rodimus a look. “Gained some weight, hm,” he mockingly said. Rodimus dangled beside his mate upside down. “Well….I uh…sorry,” Rodimus sheepishly replied. Drift winced. Some of the rope had gotten under his armour. It had rubbed his protoform making the situation uncomfortable for him. Rodimus looked at his mate and asked, “are you okay,” “I’m fine,” Drift quietly answered. 

The two looked around. “So, how do you suppose we get down from here,” Rodimus asked. Drift looked at the convoy. He noticed Rodimus’s servos were also tied. “How much attention were you paying when you tied me up,” the swordsmech asked. Rodimus blushed, he didn’t want to admit the swordsmech’s laughter had turned him on creating a distraction for him. The convoy smiled up at him as he answered,”enough to know where you’re sensitive spots are located.” Drift sighed. This was going to take a while.

As the two dangled in mid air, they heard movement come from one of the other rooms. Their sparkling, Flux, was close by. The two creators yelled for Flux in unison. They waited as they heard his small pedes tap across the floor. Flux came to the door. He called out to his creators, “sire, carrier, are you okay?" “Flux, we need you to come lend us a hand,” Rodimus answered. The creators made sure their unmentionables were hidden behind their panels.

Flux walked in. He stared at the sight before him. A blank look crossed his face. He didn’t know what to think as he stared at his creators. Tilting his helm he innocently asked, “why are you up there? And, why is sire tangled in rope?” The sparkling wasn’t old enough to understand what was going on before him. Unable to give the sparkling a direct answer Rodimus attempted, “we...uh..we were trying to fly.” Flux stared at his carrier. It was clear, he was confused. “Flux, could you please turn off the stroller, and untie the rope. It would help get us down,” Drift calmly requested. Flux gave his sire a simple nod.

The sparkling walked over to the stroller. It took him a few tries before he managed to turn it off. He tugged at the rope in an attempt to untie it. “Sire, I can’t untie it. It’s too tight,” the sparkling said as he pulled on the rope. “It’s okay. Grab one of my blades, and cut the rope,” the sire instructed. Flux grabbed one of his sire’s blades. The blade was slightly heavy for the sparkling. He had a little bit of trouble keeping his balance while he swung the blade. Successfully, he had managed to cut the rope. Drift and Rodimus started to fall, but stopped. The rope was stuck in the pulley. “This can’t get any worse,” Rodimus mumbled.

Flux had a determined look on his faceplate. He climbed on to the berth, taking the blade with him. Standing on the berth, he began to raise the blade. “No wait,” Rodimus stopped him. The blade wasn’t long enough and Rodimus feared it would land in his face instead of cutting the rope. Seeing the problem, Flux climbed off the berth. He grabbed a hold of the Great Sword. The Great Sword was heavier than the blade. The sparkling dragged it to the berth. “Flux, what are you doing with that sword,” Rodimus nervously asked. “I’m going to cut you down,” the sparkling chirped with a smile. The sparkling stumbled as he tried to waive the sword around. Both creators squirmed as they avoided getting hit with the Great Sword. “Easy Flux,” Drift said softly.

As Flux swung the Great Sword around in an attempt to get his creators down; the group heard laughter come from the vents. Flux stopped. He panted as his fans worked to cool him down. Drift and Rodimus looked up at the vents. “Who is there,” Rodimus demanded. The laughter subsided, and Skids popped his head out of the vents. He looked at the sight before him and began to laugh again.

Drift and Rodimus exchanged annoyed looks. Flux lifted the Great Sword again, and gave it another swing. Skids had just managed to avoid getting hit as the Great Sword’s blade swung past him. The Great Sword struck the rope. The creators fell with a thud as they hit the berth. Flux dropped the Great Sword and climbed over to his creators. Skids looked down at the group. “Might as well be on my way. Thanks for the laugh,” he said as he left.

It was a while before the creators were loose. Snuggling up to each other, they laid Flux in between themselves. He had fallen asleep nestled up against his creators. Drift had cupped the side of Rodimus’s face. He nuzzled his mate as he said, “next time I’ll tie the ropes.” Rodimus smiled. He placed a servo over top of Drift’s servo. “Of course,” he answered.


End file.
